Their Life Afterwards
by WannabeAHLad
Summary: With Kuvira defeated, Korra and Asami hold onto each others hands tightly, never letting go, as they walk down the path that will lead them through the rest of their life together. Korrasami.


**Alright, before we get on to the story, there are a few things I want to address.**

**1.) The LoK series finally was brilliant. I still can't get over the ending. Those last two minutes is enough to convince me that Korrasami is canon, and nothing can convince me otherwise. Also, this is FANFICTION, so it really doesn't matter if it is canon or you're just going to start an argument about them being just friends, then what are you doing coming to a Korrasami Fanfic.**

**2.) This chapter starts off with one of the final scenes from Book 3, where Korra almost dies from the poison. I can't remember if Asami was there or not, and I'm too lazy to check up on that, but for the story of this fanfic let's assume she was there.**

**3.) Don't expect me to write about their time in the Spirit World. I'm pretty sure that many other fanfics are out about that, and I can't exactly think about all of the things they could do their, so the next chapter will take place after they return.**

**4.) If you enjoyed the chapter, a review, fav, or follow would be very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Tonraq held his daughter, Korra, the Avatar, in his arms. The avatar felt week, her eyes glowing indefinitely. The poison that her enemy, Zaheer, had injected in her has almost finished taking its course; she'll be dead within moments. She looked up at her father, and as much as she loved him, he was not the one she would want to spend her final moments with. Using all of her strength, Korra shook herself out of her father's grasp, landing on her hands and knees. She looked around until she found the one she was searching for. Her closest friend, Asami Sato.<p>

She put all of her strength into walking to her friend, but she was too weak from the poison and collapsed. Everyone wanted to rush to help the avatar, and yet, by the way she shook herself out of her own father's arms, they believed that she wouldn't want all of them around her. Korra looked up and held reached her arm out, wanting to grab ahold of Asami as the last of her life drained away. Asami looked at Korra in the eyes, despite the glow that obscured her blue orbs, she could see sorrow in them and with the way that she was reaching out for her, she believed that Korra wanted to be with her.

Without a second thought, Asami rushed over to the Avatar and held her the same Tonraq had held her just a moment ago. Korra gazed at the woman who had a tight grasp on her. Her glowing eyes still showed the same sadness, but she had a slight smile on her face. She reached up and placed her hand on Asami's cheek before her eyes stopped glowing and her body fell limp.

Asami felt something; a feeling she hasn't felt since she experienced her mother's death, but it felt worse now with Korra than it did with her mother. Zaheer laughed as he started boasting about the death of the Avatar and the fact that the reincarnation cycle has been broken. Everyone started to mourn for the loss of the Avatar until Jinora brought up the fact that the poison was metallic and that Su could metalbend the poison out of her. The said metalbender ran up and used her abilities to remove the poison out of Korra's body.

With the poison out of her body, Korra coughed and opened her eyes, no longer glowing but still had life in them. Korra looked up at Asami yet again; smiling, she said weakly, "Hey… Asami…" before passing out. Asami felt relief, more relief than she ever felt in her entire life.

Zaheer shouted, claiming that there was no way that the Avatar could have survived that. His complaints were silenced with Bolin shoving a rolled up sock into his mouth. Suyin, Lin, and the other earthbenders freed the terrorist from his rocky prison and immediately chained him up with many metal restraints and led him to the airship. Asami stood up, holding the Avatar bridal style and took her back to the airship with Tonraq following closely behind her. The airbenders, Mako and Bolin entered the airship too.

Asami had laid Korra down on one of the benches in the airship with her head resting on her lap. She wished she could've placed the Avatar on a bed, but since there was none aboard, this was the best she could do. Korra's father expressed his gratitude towards Asami for being there for his daughter, however she said that no thanks were needed. Korra was her closest friend after all. She gazed at the face of the sleeping girl and thought her beautiful. She hopes that Korra will wake up soon.

* * *

><p>Asami and Korra were asleep in separate beds in one of the rooms at Air Temple Island. A full moon, high in the sky, shined its dim light into the room, illuminating the slumbering polar bear dog that kept close to her master. The silence of the room was disturbed when Korra woke up screaming, awakening both of her roommates. Asami rushed over to Korra, who was panting and sweating. "Are you alright, Korra?" the businesswoman asked worryingly. Naga whined as well, trying to show concern for Korra.<p>

After taking a few deep breaths, Korra replied, "It was just another nightmare."

"Would you like for me to grab you a glass of water or tea?"

Korra shook her head. "No. I just want to sleep."

Asami believed that Korra wouldn't be able to, but she replied, "Alright." She was about to go back to her own bed, but was stopped when the Avatar grabbed onto the sleeve of her nightgown. She looked back at Korra, swearing that she has never seen her in such a vulnerable state. "What is it, Korra?"

"Please don't leave me, Asami," she pleaded.

"But I'm just going back to my bed that's right over there, and you also have Naga close by to protect you."

Korra shook her head, as if those conditions were not good enough. "Please stay with me." Tears were on the verge of dropping from her eyes.

"Alright, Korra." Asami climbed onto the bed and got under the covers with her. She felt Korra wrap her arms around her chest and held on tightly. Her eyes were closed, trying to drift back to sleep. Asami ran her hand through the waterbender's long dark hair. "Don't worry, Korra. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

* * *

><p>A little over a year has passed by since the incident with the Red Lotus. Korra had returned to the Southern Water Tribe to recuperate with her family. Meanwhile, Asami was still in Republic City, helping the enormous multi-cultural center through her company with rebuilding and expanding around the spirit vines and spirits that have taken residence in many areas around the city.<p>

Today, however, she finally managed to find time for herself, She sat at a bench in one of the parks that have been renamed as Avatar Korra's Park. She always came here when she had time; she didn't know how the habit started, she just remembers stopping by one day and she started going to the park ever since. She looked around at all of the families that were spending time together in the park. There were little boys and girls having fun playing with their fathers; they all had smiles on their faces.

Asami started thinking about her own father, the man who secretly worked for a group of terrorist who believed they were bringing balance to the world by sealing away people's bending ability. She'd thought that after all of this time, she might've been able to forgive him for the things he's done, however the other day she received a letter from him and it only made her feel nothing but anger towards him. She couldn't think about the good times they did have together but rather she can only recall the horrible things he done during the Equalists' revolution.

She resumed observing the people enjoying time with their families. As she watched, her anger was replaced with loneliness. Sure, there was Mako, Bolin, and a few friends at Air Temple Island she could see from time to time, but even then they couldn't cure her loneliness. In fact, she started to feel this way ever since Korra returned to the South Pole to recover. She missed her friend. Speaking of which, she sent out another letter recently; she wonders if one will arrive for her soon. She's always been eager to read another letter from Korra.

Asami rose from her bench and started to head back home. As she headed towards her satomobile, she passed by a mail-man who, unknown to the both of them, had a letter sent from the Southern Water Tribe addressed for Asami Sato.

* * *

><p>Korra sat in her room, looking out of the window at nothing in particular. She's been making great developments in her rehab sessions with Katara. However, she still doesn't feel any better mentally. She has faced so many threats in the past, and even though she has beaten them she still felt terrified of them. Amon nearly stole all of her bending abilities, Vaatu and Unalaq destroyed her connections to her past, and thanks to Zaheer, she is left incapacitated and unable to fulfill her duties.<p>

"Why do you continue to fight, Avatar?" asked a familiar voice. She recognized it too. It belonged to her masked adversary, Amon. "You should realize by now, the Avatar is no longer needed in this world." To Korra, it sounded like Amon was right behind her, but if she were to turn around she would find no one.

"The Avatar should no longer be a bridge between the human world and the spirit world." This time, it was Unalaq's voice she was hearing. "The era of Raava and the Avatar is over."

She looked at her own faint reflection in the window, which in turn transformed into a clear image of her Avatar spirit's counterpart. "You couldn't keep me imprisoned when Harmonic Convergence arrived," stated Vaatu, "and you couldn't even stop us from destroying your connection to all of your past lives. You are a failure, Raava."

Korra felt her hands trembling.

"You couldn't even defeat me yourself, Avatar Korra." And finally, Zaheer had arrived. "You had to rely on the help of the airbenders to take me down. Not only that, because of your impotence, you've succumbed to the poison I gave you, lost connections to Raava, and led the current airbenders to toss aside their teachings of pacifism and neutrality to fight your battles while you've been confined to a wheelchair. Tell me exactly how you've been keeping the balance in order in the world. While I don't agree with the concept of an Avatar, I do think Avatar Aang could have done a much better job than you."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Korra as she swung her arms in the direction she was hearing Zaheer's voice originating from. Her action caused icy spikes pop up from the floor of ice and strike at nothing but air. She panted as she tried to get those thoughts out of her mind, using her waterbending prowess to return the floor to its original state.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. After asking for identification, a voice replied, "It's Katara. I've got a letter for you."

"Come on in."

The door opened and Katara entered. She handed the Avatar her letter. "It's from Asami Sato again."

"Thank you, Katara," said Korra. She looked at the envelope smiling happily.

"You're really close to that Asami girl, aren't you?" asked Katara, resulting in Korra blushing.

"She's one of my closest friends, yes, but what makes you say that."

Katara chuckled. "Over the past year, I've helped deliver many of the letters from Mako, Bolin, and Asami to you, but the only time I've seen you smile like that is when you receive one from Asami." Korra didn't have anything to say, causing Katara to chuckle again. "I'll leave you alone now. Don't forget we have another rehab session tomorrow."

When the door closed, signifying that the elderly waterbending master had exited the room, Korra opened up the envelope. The only time her insecurities and feelings of worthlessness would disipate is when she gets to read another letter from Asami. After reading the letter, she scooted her wheelchair over to her desk, pulled out a pen, and starting to write another letter to send back to Asami.

* * *

><p>A little over two years have passed by, and Korra had defeated Kuvira and put an end to her hostile conquest of the Earth Kingdom. Now she was attending the wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li. They had Bolin officiate the marriage, of course. It came as no surprise to her though; Varrick loved Bolin ever since the first met, not romantically of course. Korra was seated next to Asami as they observed the marriage ceremony. She caught a glimpse of her friend before returning her attention to Varrick and Zhu Li; suddenly she imagined herself and Asami being in place of Varrick and Zhu Li. That mental picture made her blush and she tried her best not to let it show. She wasn't embarrassed or anything by it. In fact, the mere thought of that scenario made her feel ecstatic.<p>

After Bolin had announced that Varrick and Zhu Li may "do the thing," every one headed towards the dance floor to celebrate the couple's eternal union. Korra did some dancing, but not much. She found Mako and Prince Wu, who announced that he was tearing down the Earth Kingdom's monarchy to start up a democracy. After the prince took off, Mako told Korra that no matter what happens, he'll always have her back. Korra left the dancing floor and went to the side of the island that faced Republic City and the new spirit portal that formed from her fight with Kuvira.

Tenzin came up, and Korra explained to him what she had learned from her experiences. She explained that her suffering taught her to be a more compassionate and level-headed Avatar, and that there are also many more things she want to experience and do. The airbending master expressed his pride over the Avatar's maturity and that he was glad to see her with so full of hope again. Their conversation was interrupted when Asami approached them. "Excuse me, Tenzin. Varrick was looking for you. He was saying something about wanting to borrow a glider suit so he can jump off of the top of the tower."

Tenzin had his suspicions about the validity of Asami's words, believing that she wanted a private moment with Korra. He decided to play along. "That doesn't sound like a good idea!" He ran off with the intent of looking for Varrick because he also wouldn't be surprised if the crazed inventor tried a stunt like that.

With the airbender gone, Korra asked, "Would you like to come sit with me for a minute? I don't feel like returning to the dance floor just yet."

"Sure," replied Asami.

The two women sat down on the steps, looking at the newborn portal beam gloriously into the sky. "You know, I don't think I ever really apologized," said Korra.

"About what?"

"For not coming back all of this time." She meant it too. She wished she had returned to them earlier, but she was in such a dark place back then that she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You don't need to apologize for that. I'm just happy that you're back. I don't think I could stand losing both you and my father on the same day." In fact, she felt that if she lost Korra at all, she might've lost all reason to continue moving forward.

"I am so sorry for what happened." The avatar moved forward and embraced her friend comfortingly.

Asami returned the hug, a few drops of tears running down her cheeks. "I'm just glad I was able to forgive him." During the fight with Kuvira's colossal mecha suit, Lin Bei Fong recruited Hiroshi Sato to help with destroying the suit. Hiroshi had put in all of his effort into modifying the hummingbirds of being capable of cutting through the mech's platinum skin. Right before they went into battle, Asami finally managed to forgive her father for the things he had done.

The two broke the hug, and Korra asked, "What now? Back to the dance floor?"

Asami answered, "Actually, I'm all danced out. Honestly, with everything that's gone on the past few months, I could use a vacation."

"Let's do it. Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us. We can go anywhere you want."

"Ok. I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World is like."

The two of them looked over at the spirit portal. "Sounds perfect.

They went back to their rooms in the temple's dorms, got dressed in their regular attire, and packed their bags with all of the food and equipment they would need to survive during their stay in the Spirit World. Once they were ready, they boarded a boat that sailed back to the mainland.

The two of them entered the crater that housed the portal. Hundreds of spirits frolicked all around the crater and the portal. Korra looked at Asami, who looked back at her. Without thinking, the two of them grabbed ahold of each other's hands and approached the portal. Once they entered it, the two of them turned to completely face each other and grabbed the other's second hand. They gazed longingly into each other's eyes. Their bodies were disappearing from their feet up as they were being transported to another world, and it was at that moment as they looked into each other's' eyes that the both of them realized the truth of their feelings. Both women wanted to spend the rest of their life with the other, no matter what.

Before their bodies could vanish completely, Korra and Asami leaned forward, locking their lips together and forming a kiss they would never forget for the rest of their life.

The two of them pulled away with Korra speaking first. "I love you, Asami."

"I love you too, Korra," said Asami.

They finally realized that the two of them were in an entirely new place. The sky was dark blue; there were leaf-less trees all over the place, and a field of purple flowers that stretched on to the horizon. Korra proclaimed. "Welcome to the Spirit World, Asami. Is it everything you thought it would be?"

Asami replied, "It's much more beautiful than I imagined. Thank you for bringing me here, Korra."

"You're welcome, Asami." Korra grasped Asami's hand in her own. "However, before we go exploring, there is someone I would like to introduce you to first."

"Oh, and who is that," she asked interested.

"Just an old friend I met here a few years ago." Korra walked forward, pulling Asami along as they headed down on the path to their new life together. "He makes the most delicious tea, by the way."


End file.
